Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method of processing marine gravity data measured using a marine gravity meter and a processing apparatus for the same.
Background Information
Acquisition of marine gravity data is conducted by a marine gravity meter installed in a ship along the ship sails on the sea. From the raw data, a free-air anomaly and a precise Bouguer anomaly are calculated and are utilized for geophysical and geological research.
The raw data contains a plenty of noise and errors, and in order to acquire an optimal free-air anomaly and precise Bouguer anomaly, such noise and errors need to be processed.
If the raw data is processed per each profile, data quality enhancement can be achieved by noise reduction through filtering, shifting data from comparison with existing data, and easy removal of bad quality data. However, the prior art lacks per-profile data processing and deteriorates free-air anomaly and precise Bouguer anomaly.